Tigerland Über Alles
by deadliving
Summary: AU. Operation:Tiger Bomb never occurs and Happy Tree Land is put under Tiger Occupation. The POWs live forever in fear and orture, hoping for the long awaited Operation: Sealion to liberate them. Until then, it's Only a shower...Accepting ONLY 5 OCs.
1. POD: No Operation: Tiger Bomb

**JERRY BROWN IS BACK IN THE GOVERNOR'S CHAIR!**

**CALIFORNIA ÜBERALLES!**

**The inspiration for this story.**

**Because it is AU, some portions will be written like an Alternate History. **

Help never arrived. Is the World Summit not supposed to intervene now? Wasn't it supposed to be better? What happened to Humanitarian Aide?

...

"General Churchmouse, a small regiment should be enough to assasinate the Tiger General." Monseur Mouse-Kaboom[1] barked. The Turbulent atmosphere of the World Summit meeting was on made more so by the two factions of the Tiger Offensive squabbling over how to eliminate the threat on the front Porch.

The Espions wanted to covertly assassinate the Tiger General and Czar Tiger, and then leave the Tiger Army, decapitated and seizuring to collapse upon itself. They were headed by a Kalvin Mole, 'The Mole', whom had a personal vendetta against the Tiger General[2].

The War Mongerers wanted an offensive strike with the Republic's large military to occur. They were headed by a General Flippy Bayer[3], whom fought in The Great war of 1981 only two years earlier.

The Most either side did was sneer and shout at the other. One punch was issued, but physical violence never actually occurred. In fact, this Conference would've created a compromise in OTL[4] that resulted in Operation Tiger Bomb, the most infamous Strategic victory of the Republic over the Tiger Empire.

The Mouse continued, "...it would be such that it compromises between military force and espionage."

Churchmouse leaned forward. "Monseur, Where is your leader to confirm this compromise?" The General was apprehensive about the whole deal, not wanting to use unnesecary force to win a battle.

"Sir, I reiterate, Espionage is a quick, simple tactical solution to the Coming war. The Next _Putsch _will succeed in killing the Tiger General." The Mole said, quaint, deep voice subtley overpowering Mouse Kaboom's high French Accent.

There was a 'CRASH!' outside of the building, and the meeting's attendents quickly filed out the door.

* * *

Flippy Bayer was in his limousine, late once again to the World Summit Conference. It was a late night, and an even later morning, with Flippy working out paperwork. He was a valiant fighter, not a pencil pushing office worker. That was Mouse Kaboom's job. Flippy was still working upon strategies and the legal work to accompany them in the Limousine.

'Why not just destroy the Damned Tiger Empire with an ICBM if we're not going to fight?' He thought to himself.

Just seconds hence, a Truck hurdled down an adjacent street, making a sharp left, ramming it's two ton vehicle body into the Limousine's passenger area. Flippy was killed instantaneously, and the noise of the crash could be heard at the conference. Flippy's left hand, still clutching the pen he was using to right with landed at the steps of The World Summit Conference Building[5].

Mouse Kaboom was the first on the scene, followed by General Churchmouse, and The Mole. Mouse Kaboom and his partner, Cam 'Sneaky' Leon, in a fit of rage, turned and attacked The Mole.

"_Enfoncer Traître_!" Mouse Kaboom shouted, hurtling his fist into The Mole's Face. Sneaky tackles him, until the three toss up some dust, sending blood upon the gleaming marble steps.

The Mole was injured, Sneaky and Mouse Kaboom were arrested on charges of Unprovoked Assault, and Flippy was dead.

General Churchmouse was left with one Agent, Former East German intelligence officer, Fritz Princip[6] to attempt the assassination. With training and a bit of time, Fritz might be able to complete his objectives.

* * *

Fritz sweated like a hog, holding a toasty warm Pizza in his hand, which was scalding his palm. He had made his way quickly around the guards[7], and was waiting at the door. He pressed the doorbell ("Doorbell?" he thought to himself), and waited, feigning calmness.

The Tiger whom opened the door looked like he had just chugged a keg of Vodka. "What'yo wan?" he asked, accent not even covering his slurring words.

"_Pitsa_!" Fritz shouted in Feline. Feline was very phonetic, thank God.

The Tiger swings the door open, letting the beaver in. Fritz knew, this was when he was to draw his knife and throw it into the Tiger General's Face. Fritz trips himself up, unsheathes his knife, and falls backwards.

The General, not realizing what is going on, recieves a deep stab in his eyes, killing him instantly. Fritz gets up and begins to run, leaving the soldiers temporarily stunned. Upon exiting the front door, he is shot by guards surrounding the Tiger's Base. The Putsch was successful indeed, but at a cost.

In the following turmoil, the Tiger Tzar appointed a New Leader, One who lead the Tigers into a New Stage of War.

*OTL-_**O**_ur _**T**_ime_**L**_ine, where Flippy and his troop try Operation:Tiger Bomb instead of a Spy

Mouse Ka-Boom was the Second-In-Command of the War-Mongers, as was Hitler before Von Hindenburg died.

Beerhall Putsch was the Tiger General's attempt to bomb the Happy Tree Embassy which hosted several of Mole's Closest friends.

3.'Bayer' is a Bastardization of the Germanic 'Baer'

Tiger Bomb was originally going to be a para-military operation, 'black ops' if you would.

OTL, this was also the hand he used to wield his Bowie Knife.

Gavrilo Princip...Historical In-joke

OTL's 'Operation:Tiger Bomb', Sneaky and Mouse Kaboom dispatch them in the opening scene.

**Alright, Prologue is complete.**

**I need five OCs, just to account for dead Canons...**

**One of them needs to be a Cat of Some sort, for bigger and better things.**

**GO KISS ASS OR CRACK!**

**Pol Pot.**

Review. or Flame.


	2. In 1984

_Excerpt from '1984: Year of the Abandoned Nation' by Reuger Kalgante_

After the conquering of Happy Tree Land in 1984, the most violent purge began in history. Philosophers and scholars have labeled this state of violent mass killings '_Genoiphonos'_[1], and have called for moral actions against the Tiger Empire. The uneasy peace between the Squirrel Republic and Tiger Empire means any attempt to retake Happy Tree Land will quickly resurrect The Most Violent Tiger-Squirrel War.

In Happy Tree friends, a Roman Royalty style purge occurred when it came to controllers of Happy Tree Land, or _Heppi Arbia_, as the Tigers called it. The First _Rikesprotector, _Prinna Katzchen, daughter of the Tiger General and sister of then General K. Katzchen, was shot in the back of the head in her motorcar by her charge, Komei Kalgante. Komei herself was poisoned with Warafin by her peers. Lieutenant Thorn rose to power, only be shot in the back. It was not the bullet that killed her, but the doctor's contimination of her internal organs that did her in.[2]

Desmond Jazed arose to The _Rikesprotector_ position, becoming reclusive and paranoid as a leader. The Fascist Leader of Heppi Arbia managed to ward off any assassination attempts because of either sheer luck, or his trusted Desert Eagle named_ 'Pol Pot'_[3]. Stalinesque leadership with his wonderful liberal British Anarchist undertone meant hell for those in Heppi Arbia.

Refugees claim slavery is alive and well, as well as Comfort Women and Execution without Trial. Such practices were observed when Heppi Arbia's Massive wall rose up at it's border. A reccurring phrase in the refugee's stories are 'Drawstring Lamps'. They were all too shocked to reveal what the meaning of 'drawstring lamps', and it shall remain a mystery until one Arbanian steps forward to reveal it's true meaning.

One could only imagine such conditions the Former Happy Tree Landers are under, Survivors recall shantytowns, where water, food, and heat are rationed out based on the hard work that said person has done. Once in a while, the Rikesprotector comes into the towns to take Young Men and Women to a camp. There are social castes based on birth; If you are born to a farmer, you grow up to farm. Soldiers are born Soldiers.

General Midnight only knows what goes on behind the Heppi Arbanian Wall.

* * *

Kurt paddles for his life, hoping not to garner the attention of the Soldiers prowling the shoreline. He would most certainly be shot, should he come ashore. Then again, there were Snakehead Fish in the River...what would happen if he was too far from the shore?

The thought brought a horrid feeling from his heart. His Heart leapt into his throat, and sweat ran down his forehead. _THUMP THUMP-THUMP THUMP! _Could the Guards hear it? Kurt could hear it. Such hatred in it's beats it almost seemed to praying to kill Kurt as to end the suffering. T'was defeaning.

He placed his foot down upon the murky bottom, only reaching it with his toes before his nose was swamped. The Spotlights passed over him. It wasn't uncommon to find a body or two in the River Kuai[4], so Kurt had just barely escaped the hands of the enemy. For Now.

He let his foot release his tenuous tether to the bottom, he inaudibly paddled to shore. slapping his hands against the sanbar, he silently applauded his effort to escape.

_CLICK-CLICK!_

Kurt turned up to behold a gun pointed directly at his eye.

_BANG!_

_

* * *

_

Toothy turned to the window, made from plastic Cuddles pulled from the River Kuai. Although it was filtered, and oblique, the picture told the horrific story.

The Soldier was hanging a new Lamp up on the streetside post...

* * *

OTL Word, Genocide is a combination of Greek 'Geno-' meaning race, and the Latin '-cide' which means killings. In this timeline, it is entirely Greek.

2. Each of the Temporary _Rikesprotectors_, which is a play on _Reichsprotektor_ in Nazi Germany, died in a Manner pertaining to Leaders in OTL: JFK; Stalin; James A. Garfield.

3. Remember who Americans were fighting in 'Nam?

!...Madness! It's an obvious movie reference, a Classic one at that.

Review, or flame...


	3. Woman with the Iron Heart

Thank you for kind words and other such things.

Remember Children,

Reaganomics is only as insane as you make it (you latino-killing Dick).

* * *

**Sept. 9, 1984**

**Capital 'de Heppi Arbia **

**:BEGIN REPORT:**

**Lieutenant Oświęcim* of the Goering Regiment **

**Reporting all clear upon the western Front. The Capital, Happy Tree Town has fallen without military resistance from the occupants. The Republic appears to be pulling up it's roots and withdrawing into home territory.**

**However we request more aide to construct _Un _****_Speziallager_ here.**

**:END REPORT:**

_Excerpt from _Life in Heppi Arbia_, by Hanz Fos. _**Pages 29-30**

I remember the Panzers rolling where we were playing football and hopscotch only a year earlier, before the Tiger Empire rose to Power. I noticed one paused at the intersection, directly in the middle. The Turret swivelled around, ominously slow, allowing for a scan of the area.

Two armed soldiers came walking up from behind it. I could understand the Bobcat, as it wasn't to far off from Vulpine. The Tiger who stood next to him, on the other hand, was not as comprehensible.

"Yeah, Hussein, this was so much easier than Silesia, and the Republic handed it to us."

Pg. 30

The Tiger mumbled in coherently, apparently, as the bobcat laughed, "'Hussein, Tigers may have looks and all the shit you mentioned, but bobcats have atleast half of them plus more. The same couldn't be said for these_ Stupid _Arbanians!"

I would've listened more if I had decided to keep moving. The Sewers I was traveling in reeked of sewage, and were highly flammable, but they were hidden from the Tiger Army. I was truly thankful for that. I would come to squat there until the_ Purification_ happened...

* * *

Prinna Katzchen examines the Town. It was to her liking, seeing as The Army was standing guard at every street. Whilst the _Luftwaffe _flew overhead, the town remained solid and calm, and to put it simply...intact.

"Such victories are useless mentally, but leave us with such resources otherwise squandered upon bombing this place to Hell." Her father, General, said bruntly.

She looked up at her father, who gazed ahead as a bird of prey does. She opened her mouth to speak, "Father-"

"General!" He barked, overly eager about the new name.

"General, what of the town now? Do we have to purify it manually, as no bombs have been dropped?" Prinna asks, eager for her father's answer.

There was a pause, only the unsettling quiet of Happy tree Town being heard for miles.

"Ah, Prinna, My sweet, I am retiring public life. You shall be_ Rikesprotector _of _Heppi Arbia_. Your sister shall be General in the helm of the Great War Machine." he says.

Prinna's mouth contorts into a curled grin, the one only sinister villans like Dick Dastardly and Old Man Whittacre would wear.

"Oh, don't you seem so happy, my dear." He interrupted his daughter. "I am still in charge here." With that, Prinna frowned, dejected about her lack of power.

The Motor Carraige came up to a stand in the Town center. In the Town square, there stood Four Men and a Woman, dressed in Military uniforms, standing adjacent to a podium in the middle of the intersection of streets. The Tiger General smiled, shaking hands with each of them.

"Ah, My dear Prinna, this," he says nodding to the first man, "...is Lieutenant Oświęcim". Lieutenant Oświęcim was an obviously aging Tiger, with only a scraggle of facial fur remaining upon his chin. He wore a weathered grey-blue uniform, with a black cross strapped to his left breast. One hand looked slightly like one Tiger General kept in his Mansion back in the Capitol, moldy and torn.

"This is Major Jazed." Tiger General motions to a much more youthful cat. He wore a similar uniform, except a Taoist circle upon his chest instead of a cross. At first, Prinna thought he was taoist, but seeing as he helped lead the most glorious (violent) armies on the Earth, it was doubtful. His Uniform was much cleaner than Lieutenant Oświęcim's old ragged uniform. _Beaurocrat!_ Prinna thought.

"This is Colonel Forrest." Colonel Forrest was a strapping specimen, even moreso than the Major. From the bow in his stride, he probably rode a horse, and very well at that. His silver blue fur was greased like a pig, another 'adaption' to his profession. From his smirk, Prinna instantly knew he was an Asshole.

"And, finally, This is Lieutenant General Midnight." Tiger General says with a twinkle in his eyes. She resembled one of the 'Comfort Cats' the Army brought around for 'Helping the Service Men relax'. She had long curly brown hair, like the color of Maple Bark. On her right eye, there was a scar, likely from a fight involving the Katana sheathed on her left hip.

As Prinna stepped up to the Podium, her heart trembled as she looked upon the faces of the jubiliant soldiers.

"My fellow Tigris People.

When our proud race emerged from the River Tigris,

We were promised the world.

With the Election of General for Life, Tiger Khan,

This dream has been realized.

With this conquering of _Heppi Arbia _

We are now closer than ever to our goals of World Domination.

Now rest, drink to your heart's content and be merry,

For in three days, We roll out for The Republic's World Summit!"

The Soldiers rejoiced, throwing their helmets into the air. Prinna turned to her father, who gave her an approving smile.

...

Disco Bear barked at the Pilot. " Not cool, yo. I need to go to to Happy Tree Town to make sure my brother is all right!"

The Pilot rubs his temples, sighing. "Man, I'm sorry to say, but Happy tree Land was invaded, a few days ago. Nobody is allowed in or out."

Disco gawked. He settled his head in his hand. A soft breeze blew over the airport, toussling Disco's hair.

"It went peacefully, no bombings or shots fired, from what I heard." The Pilot said, trying to force good news upon him. Bad news to Disco stars made their music sound like an Indian on a Banjo- Terrible. "...They might send civilians to a neutral country, like they did with Tilder Springs."

"I hope so. I hope Pop didn't put up a fight. if he does, It'll be his end." He moans.

**Just review.**


	4. Interlude:Stalin Punks FUCK OFF

**About this story...**

**Well, short update, more of a Newsbroadcast...**

**I have lost reliable access to dA, but I plan on updating 'Diplomacy' soon. Expect Gay Dolphins and Kangarooes playing Rugby sometime soon on dA. :?**

**I am accepting a few more OCs, as I found I killed off a little too many Canons...**

Pop pushes the curtains aside, looking at the Tiger Soldiers edging nearer...

He fought in the first Tiger Crusades with his brother, Flippy. Tigers were evil. _EVIL. _They treated their own kind like shit, so why would they be any better upon The Happy Tree Citizens.

"Ma, Get me my shotgun. It's _Tigger_killing time." He shouted to him. Ma gasped at the racial slur, covering her infant's ears. Regardless of her opinion about her husband's dirty mouth, she handed him a loaded shotgun.

The Knocks came sooner than Pop thought...

_Click-click_

**Oleg, or whomever the hell you are.**

**Anonymous messages are taken less serious by me, especially yours. I am tolerant of everybodies ideas-except yours. **

**May I inquire upon your need to keep your account _Anonymous? _**

**May I inquire upon your incessant need to dictate my Stories? If you want to make a Soviet-Wank Story upon your own, go ahead, sir or madam.**

**I am not going to say Communism is wrong seeing as ideology is an integral part of Nature, but I am content leaving a Socialist/Capitolist/Fascist government in powers in my stories.**

**And with that, Sieg Howdy, Oleg, you panicky redundant Communist wanker.**

**Review, or flame everybody.**


	5. Speculation in Foresight

How are you guys doing? It's been so long!

Well, atleast I've seen some of you guys and gals on dA. If you didn't know, SpazzReflex is mein alias on dA. Don't wear it out.

Just a short update to prove I'm not dead...or am I?

Enjoy the Latest installment of 'Tigerland Uber alles'

* * *

**Originally Posted in ALTERNATE-HISTORY FORUMS**

**UserID:187392 ****- ****Thande: What if the Tiger Army had launched their 'Wittelsbach Offensive'?**

Exactly what it says on the tin. What would this mean for the Empire. Earlier collapse? What would it have on the Genoiphonos? Could they possibly have won so late in the War?

**UserID:7468369 - Catsboy83: **

No, to put it simply. Their economy had been faltering and if it weren't for Swissghanistan's trade tariffs with the Tiger Empire, they would've fallen into severe debt quickly. Plus if they were dedicating so many troops to the WO, the Genoiphonos would likely be delayed. An attack on the Squirrel Republic_, and World Summit_? You think the Tigers Are really that stupid?

**UserID:11274653 - Natvlaticas: WTF CB83?**

I think the great and highest of Empires can manage to invade the damn little Republic of Squirrels. Who gives a Rat's ass about the World Summit in Heppi Arbaria? They'd fuck it thouroughly.

**UserID:7468369 - Catsboy83: Troll**

Dude WTF ur a Tigrist Sympathist. Reported

**UserID:11274653 - Natvlaticas:pussy**

Well, Thande should be a Tigrist sympathist if he even suggested this dum thread in the first place

**UserID:19846632*(Admin) - BartholomewKWalder: Trolling is not tolerated**

_Natvlaticas quote = (...great and highest of Empires...damn little Republic of Squirrels. Who gives a Rat's ass about the World Summit in Heppi Arbaria? They'd fuck it thouroughly.)_

Nat, We here in AHF call _that _Tigrist sympathy. Banned.

_Natvlaticas quote = (Well, Thande should be a Tigrist sympathist if he even suggested this dum thread in the first place)_

You know I don't like comeback: It's too sticky too wipe off your mom's face.

...

_Excerpt from _Life in Heppi Arbia_, by Hanz Fos. _**Page 34**

The Tiger Empire wanted Heppi Arbia for the most obvious of reasons: Many of our citizens had regenerative powers unheard of elsewhere. Then again, Dying was a relatively common occurence in the Small hick-county of Happy Tree Town, where most of the population lived. After the shelling of Happy Tree Town, those whom survived/revived were shuffled on to medical camps. I, never exposed to the pain and suffering in those camps, do not know what exactly went on in there. I did happen to see one scene from the camp:

_Lumpy, a general do-it-yourself kind of man, was playing on the merry-go-round with some of the kids, Cuddles, Giggles, and Toothy. As soon as they said, "Push Faster, Lumpy," a Tiger Soldier appeared near the edge of the park. The Grey Military uniform deeply constrasted the bright pink flora of the park. He glared at the seen with emotionless determination. No words were exchanged between the two parties, but it was obvious the soldier was there to protect the children._

_Lumpy began to push the merry-go-round harder. With each push, the children began to get scared of their speed, and the soldier edged closer to the quartet. When Giggles bgan to cry, that was when the soldier pulled his weapon and shouted "Halt!". Lumpy let the merry-go-round slow to a stop, and the children sighed in relief. The Soldier, proceeded to hit Lumpy directly in the teeth, which felled the mighty beast. He shouted in broken Arbarian "Get the FUCK away from the Children!"_

While at the time, I had no knowledge of why the soldier cared so much about the children, I felt it was for something sinister...

* * *

While i've been away it seems the NEW AUTHORS have taken over, and I feel I should do (end my time) it the Holy Roman Empire way, giving my ideas, drafts, etc. to a successor, occaisionally reappearing.

I'm leaning towards HRE: so here is the question: Who wants what a Partially completed storyto finish what ever way they like?

'Cause I'm to busy working on TToG to do much FF.

I will try on 'T:UA'and 'Herzelied'...

Until then Review!


	6. Auschwitz awaits

**When freedom burns,**

**The Final Solution,**

**Dreams fade away, **

**and all hope turns to dust.**

_~Sabaton_

The Tiger Empire entered a new phase of terror and oppression as the Happy Tree Friends were rounded up.

The Camps were segregated by Race.

Ethnic tigers were sent to a Special camp to be 'detained' as traitors of the Tiger Empire. No effective assault was carried out upon them, but hundreds died of Cholera and shigella spread by poor water quality.

All others, save Squirrels, were sent to Medical Camps. The Medical Camps, disguised as Red Cross, 'took in' (abducted, pressured, stole) the City's denizens and relocated them to the Facilities. Blood transfusions and amputations, both unnecessarily painful and often without anesthetics, were preformed on a daily basis, to see _what _made Arbians immortal. Camp life was often without food for days (Former Camp Administrators claim it was due to 'War Rationing'), and disease was rampant. Many died of typhus or smallpox twice a month. Later in the war, these were sent to march to Hollshweiss.

Squirrels were sent directly to 'The Hollshweiss Ghetto': The Infamous name may ring familiarly in your ears. The Infamous site was a literal pigsty where squirrels were detained for being 'Of Enemy blood'. Controversy stemmed from what would become of the squirrels. Neither option sounded too pretty. Arbian Rikesprotektors Kalgante and Katzchen sought to infect the squirrels with anthrax, and send them into theSquirrelRepublic. Thorn, Desmond, and Midnight felt it was best for the Squirrels to simply be executed in great gas chambers. The former idea held way until DJ came into power (Thorn's reign was too short to see it effectively carried out).

Approximately 3 million Arbians met a horrid fate in these camps, over 1 million in Hollshweiss alone.

* * *

_Excerpt from 'The Diary of Annie Flake'_

**Me: **August 21, 1999

Dear Diary,

I can smell it, change upon the wind. It's calling the Arbian name. Putti tells me that the Squirrels had been planning an invasion of Happy Tree land since we went into the Red Cross camps. Cuddles, you know, the nice boy I tell you about? Well, he got me some flowers yesterday, and they were beautiful.

Remember talking with him in the pond near the cattle corpse.

**Cuddles:** "Why you don't hate these guards like everybody else, I don't know. I mean giving those flowers, and bullshit. Bribery doesn't help when they shoot us on spot."

**Me: **I feel there is good in everybody, no matter how bad things appear.

**'Como says Llama?' Magazine Article, September 1999**

From Disco Pop Star to Lieutenant in the Squirrel Republic Army, Lt. Gerald Ankrum aka. Disco Bear is being interviewed live via Satellite phone from the Outpost on Bastogne.

Q: Sir, What Operations have the SRA done since you joined?

A: Well, we're doing Intel missions, retrieving spies, spying ourselves, finding refugees…

Q: Do you ever plan on returning to the musical world?

A: [In a serious tone] After the war is done. I hope to bring my brother, Pop back. Afterwards, I will think about returning, but the things I've heard aren't helping my mood.

Q: You mentioned a Brother in Happy Tree Land. Do you know his whereabouts?

A: No. Recon says the Tree Friends have been rounded up into camps, and I'm betting he was in the Camp. He's not dumb enough to get himself killed. I hope.

* * *

**I will begin the Narrative Next chapter.**

**Review. **

**Oh, and Google 'East Resurgent' for what I'm doing away from FF. It should be a link to AH (dot) com.**


End file.
